100 things you shouldn't do in Hetalia
by Madmads360
Summary: We're doing them anyways. Featuring all our favorite countries demonstrating the hilarious rights and wrongs of their nations. Did you know memes aren't allowed in Russia?
1. 1-10

**1) Don't take Greece's cats.**

"I knew it was you...!"  
"It wasn't me, you are such the liar!"  
"Give them back..."  
"I don't have them you creep!"  
Meanwhile as the Greek and the Turk continued to bicker Egypt and Cypress sat by idly staring off into the horizen.  
"Nice sunset today." Cypress commented.  
"Hm."

 **2) Don't force Hungary to wear a bunny suit and then try to take pictures.**

"Vhere is he?!"  
The other nations parted ways as the angered Hungarian woman stormed through the hallways.  
Murmuring filled the room as she passed, and America and Britain could be heard discussing something clearly.  
"She on her period?" America munched on a burger.  
"She's a nation, you twit!"  
"But she has boobs!"  
But Hungary paid no heed to them she was busy looking for the man that did _this_ to her.  
What was _this? Why are we typing like this?_ _Why are we breaking the fourth wall?_  
Because zhe awesome Prussia is a sadistic asshole with no appreciation for women, or skillets.  
Currently Elizaveta Hedervary was sporting a sexy bunny suit, fishnets and all.  
She wasn't happy, and she knew who it was.  
Which was why Gilbert Beilschmidt was hiding in a corner, rocking back and forth rhythmically, pretending not to hear the hissing sounds from around the wall.  
"PRRRRRRRUUUUUUUSSSSSIAAAAA!"  
WHAM!  
It was the next month or so that Prussia remained in the hospital, and he hadn't even gotten the picture.

 **3) If you are going lingerie shopping, don't take Liechtenstein.**

For some reason the Hetalian girls decided it was high time to get together and do some shopping.  
They could have gone out to eat, gone to a movie, to Disney, but noooooooo.  
They had to go lingerie shopping in Victoria's Secret.  
The women attracted a lot of attention to themselves, with Ukraine's boobs jiggling away, Belarus's death aura, Hungary's skillet, and the twelve year old walking inside with them.  
Oh, that's actually just Lilli...  
"Wow, twenty bucks...for string?" Seychelles gawked at the price of the thong sitting contently on a shelf.  
"Yay, sales on bras! Just what I needed!" Ukraine cheered.  
Belarus stared at the lacy, more revealing garments and eventually immersed herself in the world of corsets and bondage.  
Everyone seemed to be doing something...but Liechtenstein stood there staring at all the voluptuous women and the sensual clothing ahead of her.  
Eventually a female employee walked over to her. "Excuse me, sweetie, is your mother around here?"  
The young nation proceeded to cry.

 **4) Don't Play DDR with Japan.**

Needless to say Kiku was devastated of his loss to the fat American.  
The rest of the night he spent mourning and googling, his defeat.

 **5) Don't turn the World Office into a safari.**

"And here we have the wild Iggy..." Australia narrated softly in an epic voice, "Notce how his eyebrows look totally fake and drawn on."  
"YOU LITTLE SHIT!"  
Burnt scones went everywhere.

 **6) Don't cast Romano into Jersey Shore.**

Spain, America and Doron Ofir, the casting directer, could only stare in horror at the scene before them.  
"YOU ******* ***** I'll cut off your ************ with a spoon you ********""  
Even though they censored it, they still deemed it 'to crude' and sadly rejected the violent Italian...to join the show...of violent Italians.

 **7) Don't challenge Russia to a drinking contest.**

Huh? Nah, there's no insert here. No one's attempted it yet.  
We just posted this as a warning.

 **8) Don't let Gilbert break the fourth wall.**

"Bruder? Vhat are you doing?" Ludwig peeked around the corner to find the older albino typing vigorously on his laptop.  
" Kesesesese, I am hacking into zhis Fanfiction account and writing my own fanfic about mein AWESOMENESS!"  
Ludwig could only sigh as Prussia tried to figure out Maddie's password for the fiftieth time.

 **9) A fangirl is not a Pokemon.**

"Alright it seems everyone is here, Japan please show us jour invention."  
"Hai."  
The G8 meeting instantly perked up when Japan held up a pink tin spray bottle with a cross running through a girl's face.  
"This is the fangirl repellent, it will repel wild fangirls for 250 steps when you walk in the tall grass.

 **10) Don't let Romania read Twilight.**

It was the third day after he read and watched the movie, and the blonde man was still on strike outside the bookstore.  
"Is he ever going to leave?!"  
"He does know he can return it...right?"


	2. 11-21

**11) Paul Revere was not a red coat.**

"The Americans are coming! The Americans are coming!"  
"HIDE THE TEA!"

 **12) Don't yell CODE RED if it is not valid.**

The Allies being the strange (people?) they are always had some kind of predicament.  
This time it was America who had busted into the meeting room yelling,  
"CODE RED! CODE RED!"  
The others looked up, alarmed.  
"Is it the Axis?" England asked standing instinctively.  
America blinked and shook his head, "Nah man, I just bought some Mountain Dew Code Red with no artificial flavoring and zero calories! Now with 30% less sugar!"  
Yes, this a totally legit advertisement

 **13) France does not count as a horror story.**

Scary mystery stories is the shirt right now and so when sitting in a circle one night at the annual sleepover, America decided to tell the story this time around.  
"And so rumor has it, he lurks in the dark alleys laughing a signature 'ohonhonhonhon' the last sound you'll ever hear..."  
Americans can make a scary movie out of anything.  
Like walruses.

 **14) Don't question any interests.**

TV time is a unique time in the Allied forces, since nobody can decide what to watch.  
"I suggest we watch-" France was immediately cut off by a chorus of 'No's' that would instantly shatter his ego, and his dreams of watching 'Dirty Dancer.'  
Russia was rejected too, as his tastes proved to gory and/or graphic for the other's.  
Nobody could even access China's TV.  
So now the case rested upon America and England.  
"I HOPE THEY CANCEL FRIENDS!"  
America gasped at England's comment and nearly burst into tears.  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

 **15) A femur bone is not a sexual reference.**

It seemed as though anytime Prussia and Hungary hung out the latter would get pissed and the poor albino would get his jaw broken.  
Today was no exception.  
"Hey Hungary?" Prussia suddenly broke the silence as he took a bite of his streusel.  
"Yes?" The woman next to him replied.  
"Maybe it's just my imagination but...jour boobs look-EEEEEEEK!"  
"I will break your femur!"  
There was a sudden pause and Prussia looked up to the brunette trying not to laugh, "Is zhat a sexual term?"  
The only relatively sexual thing here was Prussia's crotch cloth getting brutally stomped on.

 **16) Don't let a ruined kitchen get in the way.**

Aside from the now blackened kitchen and a few minor casualties everyone came to the conclusion that America's party was a roaring success.

 **17) Don't endorse Chinese tasty treats.**

No one knew what was in those fortune cookies but according to England it somehow made France even uglier than he already was.

 **18) Greece's kidnapping warning isn't to be taken lightly.**

"...That's why you don't take pomegranates from strangers..." The Greek explained slowly.  
Heed his words children, unless you too want to end up in the underworld.

 **19) Don't think that anime doesn't have insurance.**

The Awesome Trio was currently running from the dreaded 'fangirls' and they were running out of options.  
"Quick get to my car!" America yelled over the sound of squeals and exploding ovaries.  
"IT'S LOCKED!" Denmark shouted in horror.  
"Don't worry I got zhis!" The Prussian sucked in a breath before screaming, "LIKE A GOOD NEIGHBOR STATE FARM IS THERE!"  
Instantly a Japanese man appeared holding a spray bottle, "It's dangerous to go alone! Take this." He said before disappearing.  
Then, repellent in hand, the trio was able to ditch the fangirls.

 **20) Some puns are too stupid to get beaten up for.**

Hungary swore that the next time someone asked if she was hungry, she would shoot herself on principal.

 **21) Don't start World War III in a bar.**

When the Germans and the Scottish get together for a 'friendly' drinking competition, you know there will be lawsuits...and horrible music covers.


	3. 22-32

**22) Don't touch the opposite sex in India.**

Save shoulder touching till marriage, kids.

 **23) Don't scratch your chin around Italy.**

The moment Germany tried to relieve the itch on his chin the Italian next to him burst into tears.  
But then again, how was he supposed to know that in his country it meant 'fuck off'?

 **24) Don't give flowers.**

It doesn't matter what kind of flower it is nor where you go to give it, you'll end up pissing someone off, or accidentally getting married if you're in 'that' part of town.

 **25) Don't give China presents.**

Why? Because...gifts of four or things wrapped in white, black, or blue are not accepted.  
You must present it with two hands and receive it with two hands and it shall never be opened right after.  
To many rules, I'd rather just sleep...

 **26) Don't drink the night before a meeting.**

You know how all of the countries knew something was up with England when he showed up to the meeting?  
When halfway through one of Germany's lectures the Brit yelled.  
"MY GOLDFISH DIED!"

 **27) Don't let thug life get the best of you.**

When Norway pulled up to the drive thru window the conversation ended deliberately.  
"Hello, may I take your order?" The cashier asked.

"No."

(Damn it feels good to be a gangster)

 **28) Don't attend American slam poetry, you'll just hurt your head.**

The countries gathered to see America do something with his life for a change and decided afterwards it was a horrible waste of time and they would never do it again.  
"Potatoes have skin, I have skin...I am a potato, a beautiful potato."

 **29) America's best/worst advertisement.**

This one was for a hemorrhoid.

"Nixon hemorrhoid cream, because hemorrhoids are a pain in the ass."

 **30) Don't wait in line with a bunch of foreigners while Greece and Spain check out.**

"Whoa, seriously?"  
"Hm."  
"Whoa, seriously?"  
"Hm."

This went on for several minutes with the profuse screaming in the background.

"Vaffanculo!"  
"Merde..."

"VHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH JOU?!"

 **31) Don't light yourself on fire to master flame alchemy.**

"With this I can totally beat them!" America did his awesome hero laugh while the rest of the Allies just stared at him unimpressed.  
"What are you doing, America?" Britain looked to the other blonde man who was grinning like Jeff the Killer.  
"So I was watching FMAB right, and Roy Mustang has flame alchemy which totally destroys everything! So if I can do it, the Axis are so totally dead dude!

"So how do you master flame alchemy?" Russia asked resting his chin on his gloved hands.

Pulling out a lighter the American proudly exclaimed; "Like this!"  
And lit himself on fire.

He didn't master flame alchemy, but he did master some second degree burns.

 **32) Don't cast Americans in a Japanese horror movie.**

"And they say if you watch this tape, in seven days you'll die..."

"Dude who the hell plays tapes anymore?"


	4. 33-43

**EEEEEEYYYY! God, It's been awhile! Sorry 'bout that, college stuff.**

 **Anyways, you guys are literally the best! I love you guys' reviews and so I'm going to give you some thank yous'.**

 **Alex Starke- Why thank you, good sir/lady. *bows***

 **LyraCal- Thank you so much! I hope this story continues to exceed your expectations.**

 **Amelie- Got it…. *Puts on shades***

 **JuliaBlocks- Well, you will be waiting no longer, fair lady!**

 **BECAUSE THIS IS SP-**

" **Oh, sorry dude, that's the wrong script."**

" **...Thanks Alfred,"**

" **Ahem, THIS IS CHAPTER 4!"**

 **33) Don't sign up Switzerland for anger management classes. *Request from Amelie***

Everyone thought it was good, after all his iron was getting pretty high and it seemed as though half of the nations were showing up with bullet wounds.

When Austria, Liechtenstein, and Germany signed him up they didn't expect him to be kicked out only a day later due to 'exposure therapy' which involved many people walking across his lawn.

It's a good thing he saved a lot of money, because he had to use it to pay for medical bills.

 **34) Don't Hetacraft.**

"A request from Miso from Tokyo." France winked, "I want to see the Hetalia world in Minecraft."

…..

"Well this will take fucking forever."

 **35) Don't let America incorporate Vines.**

"Al, Al, what is that?!" Canada cried looking up at the strangely distorted sky.

America's eyes widened in response, "Mother of god..it's...JOHN CENA!"

Fuck this shit I'm out, mmm-mmm.

 **36)** **Don't Judge.**

Yes, Gilbert does cook in a frilly apron, he also sings Gwen Stefani.

U Mad?

 **37) We shan't speak of Russian horror movies.**

Do you remember when everybody got together, and Russia had a weirdass shadow horror movie?

That was just Belarus, we recorded it.

Otakus eat this shit up!

 **38) We can't break it to America that….**

"Dude, dude I lost a tooth!" America yelled holding up the white body part.

"Aren't you a little old to lose teeth, aru?"

Britain sighed and shook his head, "He got the bloody thing knocked out when he tripped over his shoelaces."

"I'm gonna put this under my pillow!" And with that the blonde male ran off to do so.

However….

The next morning, America let out a cry of horror, finding his tooth still there.

"Bloody hell….we forgot to put the money under the blasted pillow." Britain muttered downstairs.

 **39) Romano doesn't smile.**

Today Spain wanted to do something to cheer Roma up, by doing something that always worked for him.

"Don't smile….don't smile….don't smile-"

"DOES IT-A LOOK LIKE I'M-A SMILING?!

 **40) Hey I did Old Spice!**

Starring: Prussia.

"Look at me, now look at jour man, look at me again, now back at jour man, suddenly jour in zhe AWESOME PRUSSIA, sadly zhough jou can't be because we no longer exist."

 **41) IKEA to Americans.**

"Dude, 49 dollars for a lamp?!"

"Are you gonna buy it or not." 

**42) Will we ever get a Saudi Arabia?**

Because I have so many Princess Jasmine jokes to make.

 **43) Happy Halloween!**

…Scariest Costume Idea?

Russia, going as Russia.

 **And there you have it!**

 **Now here's the thing, with so much work going on it's a bit hard to come up with 'unique' ideas, so I have a favor to ask….**

 **How would you like to join The Mad Hatters and write along with me? Give me your ideas in the comments or in PM's and watch em happen!**


	5. Special!

**An extra special chapter, pure poetry!**

 **A real life friend of mine (yes, I have friends) asked me to do an actual poetry slam, so here we go.**

 **Enjoy and review if you like!**

 **Also, for those that put their ideas in the comments, I have jotted them down and are working on them! I'm just updating now for the sake of it.**

Italy-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I love pasta but not as much as you.

Germany-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Now run 10 laps.

Japan-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Senpai please notice me before I go 2p on you.

America-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I have type 2 Diabetes and so do you.

Britain-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Pay ur taxes.

France-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Let me in your pants.

Russia-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Communism.

China-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I am a male, aru!

Canada-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Notice me.

Prussia-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I'm too awesome to finish this sentence.

Hungary-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Stop staring at my boobs before I kill you.

Austria-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I am secretly an S&M.

Greece-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Cats.

Turkey-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Now I'm in a whole new world with you.

Romano-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I pretend to be all tough and mean but I'm actually insecure and am actually a Spamano shipper.

Spain-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Churros are sweet but not as sweet as you! Fusosososo~

Iceland-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Woe is me.

Norway-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

The book was better than the movie.

Denmark-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

My pastries are so good I named them after myself, because I am a douche bag like that.

Sweden-

…..

…

…..

Finland-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Arranged marriage sucks.

Belarus-

Roses are red,

Violets are red when covered in blood,

You will be red if you go near big brother.

Ukraine-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Can someone please help me with my boobs?

Scotland-

Roses are blue,

Violets are red,

I swear to god I'm not drunk.

South Korea-

Roses are red da-ze,

Violets are blue da-ze,

This poem was created in South Korea!

Poland-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Does this dress make my totally not man body look fat?

Lithuania-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Basically Russia's main bitch.

Estonia-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I'm the nerdy type, no, not the attractive one.

Latvia-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

My ringtone is Sarah McLachlan.

Switzerland-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Get off my lawn or I will shoot you.

Liechtenstein-

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I wonder if big brother likes flowers too….

* * *

 **Haha, I'm actually a type 1 diabetic and a Russian, just not a communist or a Putin fangirl.**

 **Which one was your favorite? Let me know in the comments!**


	6. 44-54

**Wooo! We are back in action everyone! We're back to the usual countdown and all requests will (finally) be filled.**

 **But of course before that, all your lovely comments…**

 **Ariaprincess- Aye sir!**

 **Anna- We learned all about that in Modern History….dude, now I know why my friend moved here.**

 **DelphiniumSweets- You have no idea how fun it was to do these….Iceland and Su-san were my masterpieces.**

 **JuliaBlocks- Was he your favorite? Because Iggy was my personal fav, I was able to make a spelling error of my own free will.**

 **Alexe Starke- I could have done something more humorous for Lilli but she's too precious and yes….he is, he is his personal punching bag/snuggle buddy.**

 **Averi- I'm glad my Belarus, S. Korea, and Scotland ones didn't go unnoticed, they are probably the most unique!**

 **ElricGurl- Well you learn something everyday….Byoutiful, byoutiful work.**

 **44) Don't Throw Maple Syrup in France's Hair. *Request from Ariaprincess***

Francis and the rest of the allies (besides Ivan who stood with a closed eyed smile) watched in terror as Alfred's hand slipped sending the sticky substance into the air and onto a certain Frenchman's golden locks.

"Sacre bleu! My beautiful hair!" He cried, rushing around in circles.

"I guess we'll have to cut it all off." Arthur teased making the blonde man beside him let out another shriek.

"Aiyah, is hair really that important?" Yao's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he watched the scene before him unfold.

Francis, angered by the lack of empathy gave a dirty look. "You're a girl, oui? You should know."

"I am not a girl, aru!"

"In Russia, you would not have this problem." Ivan chimed in gleefully.

Suddenly, Francis directed his glare to the American who was stuffing his face with fries.

"This was your fault!" The Frenchman yelled pointing to his sticky hair.

"Al blinked, "I thought you said you liked things sticky and sweet."

To which Arthur promptly smacked Francis upside his syrupy head.

 **45) Don't Tell Hungary that Bucharest is Prettier than Budapest. *Request from Anna***

Though they sound very much alike, the two owners of the capital cities are not. Therefore if, by some idiotic reason, you were to express your love of Romanian architecture to Hungary, be prepared for a long, long, loooong lecture from her about making stupid choices, and also be prepared for long twilight rants. Because that's what your new bestie Romania will tell you.

 **46) Don't go up to Ukraine and tell her "You Were the Nation that6 Caused an Increase in Cancer Deaths!" *Request from Anna** *

I don't care how much Chernobyl there was! If we say that there will be an increase in death by drowning!

 **47) If France, America, and Canada were the Kardashians.**

France would be Kim, America would be Khloe, and Canada would be Kourtney because to the public eye he doesn't exist.

 **48) How to Address Pet Peeves.**

The German family each had their own specific 'pet peeves.'

For the formal Austrian it was not reusing things, for the muscular German it was Italians, the obnoxious Prussian had to have things a certain way, and for the young Hungarian….it was all of them.

 **49) The Prussian Prompts…**

"What's it like to be wrong?"

The awesome me is never wrong!

"If you could write a book what would it be about?"

Mein awesomeness!

"…okay, If you could make a holiday what would be about?"

Mein AWESOMNESS!

"sigh….okay last question, what does it mean to be a feminist?"

To be Hungarian.

 **50) Funny Bones.**

As the unsuspecting American man turned the corner the edge of the wall seemed to taunt him by blatantly ramming into his 'funny' bone.

Look out an anguished cry he shouted, "Who would find this funny?!"

Little did he know that across the world a certain Russian man was giggling profusely.

 **51) Sounds.**

When asked to sit outside for an hour and describe the sounds she heard, Belarus simply said "Death." Stood up and walked away.

 **52) Muse.**

While Greece was a very creative person he was also a very….unique person, so when asked by Cypress what his muse was he wasn't exactly surprised when the man responded with "Cats…."

 **53) Bedtime Stories.**

Perhaps Belarus grew up the way she did because all of her brother's fairy tale renditions ended with "Everybody dies! The end~"

 **54) Thankful.**

We are thankful that Machiavelli is dead.

 **Happy Thanksgiving, guys! What are you all thankful for?**

 **I got sick so I curse whoever spread this bitch of a cold to me. But yeah I know it was short but it was sweet (and sticky ;D) and as always it was a pleasure to read your comments and work with you all.**

 **Thanks guys, I'll probably write a bit sooner this time.**


	7. 45-55

**I updated early! (Yeah) Now I'm gonna post this chapter up tonight because finals are coming up and if we can get to 10 reviews I will post a new chapter ASAP.**

 **Alright, that's enough of me… comment time!**

 **Ariaprincess- Whew so glad you liked it! ^ . ^ *Huggles***

 **ThatCrazyItalian- Dude, I can't even, I learned about him in my Junior or Senior year of high school and for once was happy to be Russian.**

 **Alright! Remember 10! Of course I don't want to be a douche so if by then we don't hae that many and finals are over I'll upload anyways!**

 **I just like to know that since I already have a bunch of stuff going on that my work doesn't go to waste and can continue to be improved on.**

 **45) Don't swear in Australia.**

Surprise, surprise, huh?

 **46) There is no such thing as 'fashionably' late unless of course you are American.**

Kay guys, hands up! Who do you think was late for the Allied Forces meeting? If you guessed America then you are right (Maybe it's the goddamn traffic laws or the fact that traffic laws can be completely disregarded and therefore cause accidents left and right)….but in this case he was….

"..Fashionably late!"

Not even the French man could understand this.

"So all this time you've been modeling?"

 **47) BYOB.**

When we think of 'strict drinking policies' the Norwegians aren't the first people we look to, but nah man, over there BYOB is a big mofo deal. Where in America we can just bring a six pack and all is good, we'd prefer you not to drink our Budweiser's but hey, whateves, however to the Scandinavian, lignin berry, IKEA fans of the north, drinking someone's else's booze kills the mood like playing classical music at a rave.

 **48) Don't order cappuccinos in Italian restaurants.**

I can't really post anything here….I mean just like….

Why the fuck would you put them on the menu in the first place?

 **49)** **Don't clink glasses when toasting in Hungary.**

"Cheers!"

"Kanpai!"

"Gan bay!"

"Cin cin!"

"Sante!"

"Kolkolkolkol…."

"I'M AWESOME!"

Yes drinking with the countries could be most amusing indeed, however of course, customary traditions can easily break lively atmospheres such as this one if you happen to touch your beverage with a Hungarian's while celebrating.

And when this anomaly occurred between Gil and Liz the whole room seemed to quiet as she whispered….

"My god, you've killed us all…."

And they were never seen again….

Haha, JK no one really knows why it's so important to her and according to Prussia, no one gives a fuck.

 **50) Hitler vs. Stalin.**

There comes a point in every countries life(?) where someone will try to blackmail them with their past mistakes, unless you're the Baltic's and then nobody really cares (I mean, your internet sucks anyway so how would I be able to look it up?)

Germany is the most notorious target here when it comes to his angry, mustached villain with a strange passion for art.

And when the pressure gets to him there is only one other culprit to heckle.

As he reaches a gloved hand across the rounded table he points to the ever smiling Russian and yells, "Are ve just going to overlook Stalin?!"

It's 2015, we're more obsessed with shirtless Putin, silly Germany.

 **51) Elizaveta is not Lara Croft.**

But if she was, I think I would bust a metaphorical nut.

 **52) We will not leave America to writing 'Crack fics.'**

Two bottles of whiskey and a lot of episodes of Scandal later and the next chapter of: Feelings: A Switzerland x Cuba Love Story. Was posted.

Needless to say the morning after he received several threatening phone calls and a 'friendly' reminder from Cuba that this was why he wasn't allowed over to his home.

 **53) Ukraine is not a 'cougar.'**

I mean…..she kind of is, isn't she? That's cool, I hear Canada has a thing for MILF'S.

 **54) The nations don't communicate through facebook.**

They tried it once, Romano and Switz refused everyone's friend requests, Russia's main interests were pipes, death, vodka. China and the rest of the elder countries had no idea how to use it, and Norway deemed it 'too mainstream.'

 **55)…They do however use Tinder.**

How else are they supposed to gain followers for their twitter accounts?


End file.
